


Middle of Nowhere

by MelissaMelody



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Corny Lines, M/M, terrible car driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMelody/pseuds/MelissaMelody
Summary: “Why would I look at anything but you?”Roy sighed. “You are terrible at flirting. Just look in front of you, would you?”
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726057
Kudos: 22





	Middle of Nowhere

Roy parked the car, grinding the gears and jolting to a stop. Ed moaned in the passenger seat where he had covered his head with his jacket hours ago in protest of Roy’s driving skills. 

“I’m not driving anymore,” Roy said.

“You’re done for the entire fucking  _ day _ yet?” Ed asked.

“Well, we have made it to the surprise so you can drive back if you want.”

Ed peered out from under his jacket, glaring at Roy with just one eye. “Swear?”

“On my life.”

Ed grunted and lowered his jacket. He glanced around before pinning Mustang with another look.

“Where the fuck  _ are _ we?”

“Middle of nowhere.” Roy grinned brightly at Ed’s glare.

“What the utter hell could be enough of a surprise out here for it to be worth  _ you _ driving?”

“Why don’t you follow me and find out?” Roy said. He opened the door and stepped out quickly, not giving Ed time to catch up.

Not that it took him all that long, mind you. Despite the leg, Ed could be properly fast when he wanted to be. He scowled as he grabbed Roy’s hand to keep him close.

“What is it out here?” Ed asked, focused on Roy as they walked. Roy smiled, looking ahead. Ed pinched him.

“Ow!” Roy said. “If you bothered to check your surroundings, you’d probably see it.”

“Why would I look at anything but you?”

Roy sighed. “You are terrible at flirting. Just look in front of you, would you?”

Ed stilled when he looked. Roy watched out of the corner of his eye as Ed got excited, working his way through the scenic view in front of them. 

“What the hell is this place?” Ed asked.

“It’s a lookout,” Roy said, slipping his arms around Ed’s waist. “To appreciate the view.”

Ed glanced back at Roy. “If we’re here to look at the view, why are you looking at me?”

“Why would I look at anything but you?”

“That’s my line!”

“It was a good one!”

“Oh, fuck you, bastard.”

“Mm, I’m hoping you will. Later. At home.”

Ed laughed, gaze drifting over the landscape again. “For this, I think I will. But only if I get to drive.”

“Deal.”


End file.
